


Super Topa

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: It's been years since the city had seen Super Topa. Some say he travelled to a city less fortunate, some say he was killed in battle. Little do they know he quit to raise a family, becoming an aspiring singer with his husband, daughter and son. His son vows to bring Super Topa back. With that however, comes a great evil.





	1. Memories

He remembers the fires. The runaway train. The flood. The countless lives he saved. He knew what he was getting into when he decided he wanted this life. He was told he wouldn’t be able to settle down, to have a family of his own. He was told he would be putting so much at risk if he ever slipped. He wanted this so badly, he’d do anything to do save people.

 

He remembered he flew out of the burning home with the young woman in his arms. She recognized this woman. She was the love of his life, she just didn’t know it yet. He had saved her many times, the journalist got into trouble often enough. He was always there to save her.

 

He remembered when he finally got down on one knee. He knew the risk. She was just so beautiful and so amazing he couldn’t stand to be without her. He would be the perfect man for her. His superhero side would always be there to save her. She was his life.

 

He remembered when she showed him the little test. He had just gotten back from “work” and he was glad to be safe at home. He never told her the truth. He couldn’t, that put too much on the line. He didn’t really want kids yet. He was still in his prime superhero age, a child would put too much stress on the situation. The test was positive. That was one of the happiest days of his life.

 

He hated having to leave her and his son, but if duty called he had to take action. He was afraid sometimes. Not from the fear something could happen to his family, but that his family was growing without him. His son had just turned one and he felt awful for not being there for his own son’s birthday. He barely caught her giving birth and he promised to be there. He wasn’t. She wasn’t mad at him. She knew he had a good heart.

 

He quit when she died. His son had just turned three. He was off saving the city again, he had told her he had to go off on a business trip, like usual. He knew the moment she was killed. He felt it in his heart. The police had told her the robber had shot her, she sacrificed herself for her son. If only he had been there.

After that day, he stopped answering the calls for help. He stopped putting the suit on. His son needed him, the dad he should’ve been a long time ago.

Topa had a lot of powers, but turning back time was not one of them.


	2. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disaster Family

“Dad”

“Dad, you gotta get up”

“You’re gonna be late”

“DAD”

Topa shot up in bed, panic running through him. He looked around. His same old bedroom in his same old bed.

“Francis, you can’t do that to me” Topa groaned. His 17 year old son stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

“You said you would eat breakfast with us” Francis mentioned, looking at his watch. Topa nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute” Topa assured the boy. Francis nodded and left. The older man got out of bed and stretched, walking into the bathroom.

 

Doris finished setting the table when Francis walked into the large kitchen.

“Is he up yet?” She asked him. Francis nodded.

“Barely, he’s gonna be late for work again” Francis mumbled as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Francis and Doris were the son and daughter of Natalio and Topa. Francis was Topa’s son, Doris was Natalio’s daughter. Despite being step-siblings, the two were very close, ignoring the whole step thing. To Doris, Francis was her big brother who she would protect from anything and Francis would always be there to calm his little sister down.

“You should’ve just made cereal” Doris whispered. Francis shook his head as he looked over the nice rich breakfast he had made the family. Francis was the only one who could really cook around here, and thank goodness, otherwise they’d have all starved by now.

“Doris, I just want one nice meal this week” Francis told her as the two sat down.

“I know Francis, I know” Doris said, fixing her plate. Natalio ran in, already dressed for work.

“Oh how lovely, what’s the occasion?” He asked sitting down. Francis huffed, he told his dads countless times. He just wanted a nice family breakfast. Topa ran into the kitchen and sat down.

“Sorry, my alarm didn’t go off” Topa lied. He didn’t set an alarm. The four started to eat.

 

Topa watched as Francis and Doris left for school, thankful they didn’t notice how fast he got ready. It had been years since he used his powers for their purpose, but they became very handy in everyday life. Super speed allowed him to get things done much faster, super strength helped him move things (usually furniture) with ease, and although flying wasn’t really useful, it was still pretty cool. He hadn’t told his family of course, it was too risky. Topa ALMOST told Francis, when he thought his son showed signs of having powers. Luckily, it was just his friends playing pranks on him. Natalio could never find out, he loved and trusted his husband but he worked as a cameraman for a news reporter. The same news reporter many years ago that tried to find his identity out, and is now trying to find Super Topa. Sometimes, Topa still heard the cries for help. He’d gotten good out blocking them out, but every now and again, one would slip through. It was getting harder and harder to ignore.

 

Francis leaned against his locker, waiting patiently for his sister.

“Francis” he heard behind, causing the boy to jump. Carlos.

“You can’t do that to me” Francis growled, huffing as he felt his heart race. Carlos leaned beside the shorter boy.

“Waiting for Doris?” Carlos asked, looking down the empty hall.

“As per usual” Francis said, stretching as he yawned.

“Her and Josefina have been taking longer and longer recently” Carlos nudged his best friend. Francis rolled his eyes. Carlos was a tall, slim, red head who was seemingly emotionless. Francis knew better than that.

“I don’t need to hear that” Francis mentioned.

“When are they gonna tell your dads. Its not like they would mind” Carlos asked, checking his watch.

“I think it’s because they are still really young. Dad and Dad would lose it if she said she’s been dating Josefina for a year now” Francis explained to the red head. Carlos shrugged.

“You throwing a party?” Carlos asked. Francis gave him a look.

“For what?” Francis questioned. Why would he be throwing a party?

“For your birthday, Francis?” Carlos reminded him. Francis pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he forget his own birthday?

“I didn’t plan-“ Francis started to say. He noticed the two behind behind Carlos, walking towards them.

“Your friends are here” Francis said instead. Carlos turned and waved at the set of twins walking up to them. Rulo Rolando and Rulo Ricardo. Both of them played soccer for the school, Rolando was actually the star soccer player. Ricardo just liked to play.

“Come on Carlos, I thought we were gonna go practice for the big game Saturday” Rolando reminded the red head. Carlos nodded.

“I’ll drop by later to hang out, see ya Francis” Carlos said to his best friend. Francis gave the much taller boy a small smile, catching a glimpse of the Rulo twins staring at him. Francis looked down and avoided their gaze. He had tried to get on the soccer team, let’s just say, he didn’t do very well at the tryouts. The three boys left the curly-haired teen to himself. Francis leaned back against the locker, taking a deep breath.

“Francis”

Francis jumped. Harmony stood beside him, laughing.

“You’re so easy to scare Francis. You ready?” She asked him excitedly. Harmony was Francis girl best friend. She helped him through so much, and she meant so much to him.

“Ready for what?” Francis asked as the two started to walk down the hall.

“Francis, you are turning 18!” Harmony explained excitedly. Francis rolled his eyes.

“And nothing’ll change. I’ll be a whole year older. Oh boy” Francis muttered. Harmony nudged him.

“I already know you aren’t gonna throw a part but can I at least come over. We can bake a cake. Make some tea. Watch your favorite movies” Harmony listed. Francis smiled.

“You know me too well” He laughed. He noticed his little sister and her girlfriend kiss as Josefina walked out of the school. Francis looked away for a moment.

“Franciiss” he heard. Doris was now beside him, handing her bag to him. He took it and slung it over his shoulder, he always carried her bag.

“Harmony” Doris greeted coldly.

“How are you today Doris?” Harmony greeted her. Doris gave her a fake smile.

“aand we’re leaving” Francis said, pushing his sister out of the school. He waved at Harmony as they left.

 

Topa ran a hand through his hair as he sat back in his chair. The song he had been writing was still unfinished, but a lot of good progress was made today. There were pro’s and con’s to working from home. Francis and Doris got to spend time with him but he didn’t get out much. He checked his watch. The kids would be getting home soon, they would probably want a snack or something. He needed to get up and stretch his legs anyway. He heard a knock on his office door.

“Hi Lila” He said, watching her open the door.

“Topa” she greeted. She set down a cup on his desk. The woman was still in her work clothes, obviously she had come straight to his home after she got off.

“Thank you Lila” he mumbled. A nice cup of coffee would help wake him up.

“I left some fruit downstairs for Francis and Doris and I set your mail on the table. Topa, you should really get up and out more. Sitting alone in here all day is far from healthy” Lila scolded him. He hummed as he sipped from his cup.

“I mean, I understand that its your job and such but you’re setting a bad example for Francis and Doris. Just the other day, I walked in on him and Carlos sitting around on that computer they were building. They hadn’t moved in hours. Carlos at least plays soccer- you’re not even paying attention to me, are you?” Lila noticed the curly-haired man not responding.

“Hm, what was that Lila?” He asked, looking up from the page.

“Topa, I think you should go out more. I remember when you would travel and go out into the world. You were so happy” Lila recalled. Topa looked down at his lap sadly.

“That was before- look, I know Lila. I know. I just- I dunno. If I hadn’t of gone she’d still be here” Topa whispered. He loved Natalio. He loved that man to death, but that didn’t suppress the love he had for her.

“Francis’ birthday is in a few days” Lila changed the subject. Topa smiled.

“We still don’t know what to get him. He’s so interested in everything he does” Topa sighed. Francis was so hard to buy for nowadays.

“Why not some new pots and pans. He loves to cook” Lila suggested. Topa shook his head.

“We got him that last year. Year before that a new magic book. Year before that the badminton racquets. He already got himself his ballet shoes. We really have no idea” Topa listed. Lila hummed. Not even she knew what to get Francis.

“Why not a new tea set. You know he loves tea” Lila suggested. She snapped. It gave her an idea for what she could get him. Topa smiled.

“Hey, thats not a bad idea. He was complaining about not having the proper cups for his tea” Topa exclaimed. He grabbed his laptop and typed quickly, so quickly Lila wasn’t sure if he was actually typing. She rubbed it off.

“I have to get home. Carlos will probably want a ride. Bye Topa. Tell Natalio I said hello” Lila said to her good friend. She left the home, sighing heavily. She worried about Topa and his family. It was so dysfunctional and yet it always managed to thrive. Natalio was incredibly forget. Topa was usually very distracted. Doris was a fire cracker, ready to explode at any moment. Then there was Francis. Francis was always a mix of his parents and yet had his own strain of problems. He was still the most responsible in the house, but Lila worried deeply for that poor boy. She had made him quit his job at that restaurant when he came to her house and collapsed from how exhausted he was. She was sure the man that ran that place was doing much more than Francis let on, but she never wanted to push Francis into an attack. Then of course, Topa and Natalio certainly had their share of problems growing up. There was always something about Topa she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

Natalio put his camera away. Another long day of camera work that got nowhere. He didn’t see why Saky was so obsessed with finding Super Topa. It’s not like a major villain was trying to take the city like in the old days. They hadn’t seen a villain like that in years. Her son Lince wasn’t even alive during those days. Natalio got into his car and stretched. He didn’t even remember the last time he saw Super Topa on TV. He remembers Francis being obsessed with him as a child, but he also remembers Francis having to play the damsel in distress for Doris. He laughed remembering a little Francis letting Natalio’s even smaller Doris ride him like a pony around the house. Natalio smiled as he started on his trek home.

 

Doris closed the door behind Francis, watching him set her bag and his bag down in their usual spots by the stairs.

“We’re home” she heard Francis call up to their dad.

“Lila brought snacks” she told her older brother. Francis joined her in the kitchen, grabbing an apple off of the plate she had left him. He played with it as he opened the fridge, deciding what to cook for his dads and Doris. Doris watched him and frowned. He still did that. Doris was the first to notice something wrong in Francis. He would never eat, or forget to eat. He had to be reminded, told or given permission to eat, and it was something he never got over.

“Francis, eat the apple before I shove it down your throat” Doris threatened the curly-haired boy. Francis gave her a look as he bit into it and returned to what he was doing. Doris huffed. Her brother could get on her last nerves sometimes.

“Why don’t you want a party?” Doris asked suddenly. Francis made a little noise.

“Because” Francis said with his mouth full. Doris gave him a look.

“Franciiiiis” She whined.

“I’m not like you Doris. I don’t need a big party. It’s not a big deal. I have plans to invite Carlos and Harmony over and we are gonna have a fun time with the family” Francis shrugged. Doris groaned.

“You’re so boring. Come on Francis, you have the potential to throw this biggest party of the year” Doris yelled. Francis looked over at her.

“I know Harmony. And I know Carlos. Yeah, real big party sis” Francis said.

“But isn’t Carlos close to the Rulo twins. If they come, everyone will follow” Doris told her brother. Francis shook his head.

“Doris, I want to enjoy my birthday” Francis warned her. Doris stuck her tongue out at him.

“Doris, don’t do that, you’ll get your face stuck” Topa warned her as he walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry dad” Doris mumbled as she ate from the fruit plate.

“And leave some for your brother, he didn’t take his lunch today” Topa scolded the two. Topa went to say something but his phone went off.

“The car broke down, I’ll be back. And don’t think we won’t talk about this Francis. You’ve pulled this too much this week” Topa warned. Francis huffed and watched his dad leave.

“Why-“ Doris started.

“I honestly forgot again” Francis said suddenly, recalling himself forgetting his lunch at home. Doris rolled her eyes.

“You sound like Natalio” Doris laughed, nudging her brother.

“And you act like Topa sometimes” Francis teased back.

 

 

He set the strange gun down, icicles forming at the end. Soon, it would be complete. The city would be his, and only his. She picked the gun up.

“Daddy, you are a genius” she said to the older man. He laughed as he looked to the young couple before him.

“And with no Super Topa to stop us. Pink, Green. Its time to start step 1 of our plan” he said. Pink looked to the emotionless boy beside her. This was going to be fun.


	3. The Days Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis starts to notice strange things about himself. He learns the truth about his dad.

“Help!”

“Please Help us”

“Someone! Help!”

Topa shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to block it out.

“Dad, are you ok?” Doris asked, sitting on the couch beside him. Topa looked at her, startled.

“Yeah, Yeah it’s just a headache” Topa lied. The father noticed Francis looking out the window strangely. The boy got up and opened it, waiting a moment before closing it and returning to his place in one of the recliners.

“You ok there Francis?” Topa asked, the boy was pulling at his shirt, confusion in his face.

“I just thought I heard something” Francis shrugged it off as he went back to watching the TV. Topa took on a sharp breath. There was no way. Francis was too old. Topa shook his head again, it happens people hear things all the time.

Francis closed his locker, ready to wait for Doris when he heard it again. He heard that strange cry for help that seemed so far away. Francis looked around. The hall was empty.

“No please, I’ll do anything please” He heard the voice beg. Francis narrowed his eyes as he focused on the voice. The gym. Something told him to run there, to go help whoever was in trouble. He wasn’t sure why, or how, or what, but he ran there anyway.

Topa embraced his Abuela. The old woman had surprised him when she came into the house.

“I’ve missed you so much” Topa laughed as he led her into the living room.

“It has certainly been awhile since I’ve seen you and the kids. Where are they?” Abuela asked her osito.

“Francis and Doris should be home shortly, they always walk home together” Topa told her. She nodded as she looked at the pictures on the wall.

“When are you going to tell him?” She asked him suddenly. Topa froze with his back to her.

“Tell him what?” Topa asked, trying to avoid the question he knew his Abuela was about to ask.

“Who he is. Who you are. About his powers” Abuela asked him. Topa closed his eyes.

“Francis doesn’t have powers. He’s past that point. You know that” Topa told her, returning to walking to the kitchen.

“He missed the time where most heros get their powers Topa. His 18th is in 2 days. Its his last chance, and it sounds like you are making that choice for him” Abuela explained.

“No, in the end it will be his choice IF he does somehow develop powers. But I’m going to what I can to ensure he doesn’t have to make that choice” Topa said coldly. Abuela shook her head.

“I know a lot of pain has come from this Topa. I do, trust me. But if he is destined to be a hero than he is destined. Just like you were” Abuela told him.

“Not on my watch he won’t” Topa said, going into the kitchen. Abuela pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long visit to the disaster family.

Francis ran until he noticed the 3 figures by the locker rooms. Francis froze. Pink and Green stood there, cornering Ricardo. He bit his lip, you didn’t mess with Lady Pink and the Green Knight, they would royally mess you day up. Francis watched the muscular boy grab Ricardo by his collar, slamming him up against the wall.

“Big brother and red head aren’t here to save you now, huh Pipsqueak” Pink made fun of the boy. Francis shook his head. He was all the way down the hall, why did it sound like she was right beside him. Francis didn’t know what to do, but something in him told him to do something. Anything. Francis ran as fast as he could and slammed into the larger boy. Green let go of Ricardo and stumbled back.

“Oh look here, Patrick. It’s the nobody” Pink laughed, eyeing Francis up and down. Green took a step forward, ready to grab Francis but Pink put her hand in front of him.

“I will say Francy, you’ve grown a lot since I’ve last seen you. Not many people can make Green stumble back like that. I’m impressed” Pink explained, she circled him.

“Hm, Francis, you need to up your leg game. But otherwise, I’m impressed. You should do more tone work but I can see where you’ve been working out” Pink nodded. Francis couldn’t stop trembling because of Green’s cold stare. Even with those glasses on he could still feel the gaze. He looked like maybe he was getting away with this. She snapped and Green slammed Francis up against the wall, the boy rearing his fist back.

“Greenfeld. Put him down, now” the group heard.

“Melody, how nice to see you” Pink growled. Harmony’s older sister stood there, her hands on her hips.

“Its officer, Pinky, now put him down and beat it” Melody threatened the two. Green let Francis go and the two walked off. Francis took a deep breath. The police officer before him brushed his shirt off.

“Close call Francis. Next time you wanna play the hero, come get me please. Greenfeld would’ve broke that big nose of yours and you know it” Melody scolded him. Francis dipped his head and nodded.

“I’ll tell Harmony you said hello” she told him as she walked off. Francis rubbed his neck and started to follow her out.

“Francis” he heard behind him. Francis looked back at Ricardo.

“Thank you” the younger twin thanked him before going back into the locker rooms. Francis sighed. He felt so tired.

Natalio frowned as he watched Francis go straight upstairs. The one day he remembers to get home early, and it looks like Francis is having a bad day. He looked to Doris.

“What’s wrong with Francis?” Natalio asked.

“He got in a fight” Doris said plainly, going straight to the kitchen. Natalio stood up suddenly.

“What?” He asked, anger rising inside him.

“Let me rephrase that, Francis stopped a fight and almost got punched for it” Doris explained. Natalio sighed in relief, at least she said almost. Natalio went up the stairs after his son.

“Francis” Natalio knocked on the door. No answer. He knew his son, he needed time to think before he came to him or Topa.

“I’ll be downstairs if you want to talk” Natalio told him as he walked away.

Francis fell onto his bed. Pink’s words burning in his head. He didn’t know if he should feel offended from what she said about his body. He never had image issues but he certainly didn’t work out. Ricardo probably went to his brother and Carlos saying what a coward he was for not fighting back.

“Why can’t he know!?” Francis heard. His Abuela, he smiled and sat up. Abuela was here.

“Because I can’t lose him!” Francis frowned. Why could he hear Topa and Abuela so clearly, like he was in the room with them. They were in his office, on the other side of the house. This was impossible.

“He has a right to know who he is!”

“Maybe I don’t want Francis to be who he is!” Francis froze. His dad has always told him to be himself. Francis took heavy breaths.

“You take that back Topa. This is his last chance. Let him decide before he loses it forever” His Abuela said.

“I can’t let him do that Abuela. I don’t want him to end up like me or all the others who are gone because of it” Topa explained.

“He’s lost people too. That poor child has gone through more than anyone I know, including you Topa. You have no right to sit here and deny your son this. He deserves this” Tears were streaming down Francis’ face.

“Not in this house he doesn’t” Francis finally let go and cried out. Why did his dad hate him so much? What did Francis do? What were they talking about? Francis curled in on himself as he cried.

Topa ran a hand through his hair as his Abuela left his office. He sat down in his chair and went to calm himself down. He just wanted to keep Francis safe. He didn’t need that burden. Topa shook his head and thats when he heard it. He could hear Francis in his room, crying. Topa shot up and sped down the hall. Super speed never got old.

“Francis” Topa called. No answer.

“Francis, what’s wrong?” Topa asked. Still no answer. Doris. She would know.

Francis had fallen asleep at some point, the teen checked his phone to numerous texts and calls from Harmony and Carlos. Even a few from Doris. He huffed. He didn’t want this anymore. If he was so much of a burden to his dad what was the point. Francis rolled over in his bed, only to fall off. Francis closed his eyes and anticipated the hardwood floor. It never came. Francis opened an eye to see the floor as if he was falling, but he merely stayed in the air. Francis’ heart pounded in his chest. What was happening? He opened both eyes and fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned. Francis pushed himself up and stretched. It was midnight. He should be asleep, but he was up now. Francis recalled everything he heard his dad say, maybe he was dreaming it. After all, it was impossible to be able to hear him so clearly from that far.

“Help!” Francis turned his head towards his window. There it was again.

“Please help!” Francis heard. He could pinpoint exactly where the cries were coming from. What was happening?

This went on for two days. Francis could hear everything so clearly. He was also far more aware of his surroundings. He could hear and see every detail, every little thing.

“Francis” Carlos yelled in his ear. Francis jumped, putting a hand to his heart.

“Carlos!” Francis growled. Carlos smirked.

“You were the one who zoned out. I was just asking if you were ready for the rope test today” Carlos asked his friend as they walked into the gym. Francis groaned. He had forgotten that was today. Francis wasn’t ready for that embarrassment today, he hadn’t even given himself time to prepare for it. He always did horrible in gym, and it didn’t help everyone he knew was in that class with him.

“Francis, you’re up” he heard. Carlos and Harmony gave the boy a thumbs up. Francis took a deep breath and held onto the rope. Pink nudged Green and snickered as she watched. Harmony smiled as she saw Francis climbing the rope with ease.

“He’s actually gonna do it” Ricardo said happily. Carlos looked to Harmony and smiled. Francis rang the bell at the top and laughed as he climbed down. Rolando looked at the teen and then to his brother. Very few students had rung the bell, and not even he had been able to ring it. Francis high-fived his friends. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but he did.

Francis found himself running past Rolando with ease, his last lap. The teen stopped and looked at the time. This was impossible, it had only been 4 minutes and he had already finished the mile. Francis furrowed his brow. He wasn’t even tired or sweaty. He ran another lap. 4 minutes 30 seconds. What was happening to him?

Doris and Francis walked into house. Francis set their bags down and looked at the couch. Topa was always able to move it on his own while Natalio and Francis always struggled with it. Francis watched Doris go into the kitchen. The boy grabbed the armrest and pushed, the couch moved with ease. Francis stepped back. This was weird, very weird. He looked to make sure Doris wasn’t around. He picked up the couch with ease, setting it down gently.

“What is happening?” He whispered to himself.

“Francis” he heard behind him. He turned to see his Abuela. He opened his mouth to say something but she hushed him quickly.

“No, take this key and go into the attic. There will be a blue trunk with a T on it. Don’t let anyone see you” She whispered, pushing him up the stairs. Francis ran as fast as could, and in a blink of the eye, he was at the pull string in the hall. He took a breath, he felt dizzy from how fast he moved. He pulled the string and climbed up the latter. Francis pulled the hatch shut so no one could catch him. The attic had a lot of his mom’s stuff in it. Stuff his Dad couldn’t get rid of but couldn’t look at without crying. Francis looked around and noticed the blue, dusty trunk, he pulled it out. Francis recognized the T, it was the one Super Topa had on his chest. Was his dad a big Super Topa fan? Francis put the strange key into the lock and opened the trunk. Inside, there were pictures of the super hero, newspaper clippings and such. Francis felt fabric. He pulled it out. A Super Topa costume. Francis furrowed his brow. Wait. Francis grabbed one of the pictures of his dad and mom and put them next to the Super Topa news article with Super Topa and his mom.

“No…” he whispered. How could anyone be so stupid. It was plainly obvious. How had he never noticed before.

His dad….

was Super Topa.


	4. Doris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doris finds out.

Francis paced his room. His dad was Super Topa. HIS DAD WAS SUPER TOPA! Francis wanted to feel excited but he felt so many other things instead. He understood what him and Abuela were talking about. He understood all the weird things his dad could do. It explained all the weird things he could now.

Wait.

The sudden boost in strength and speed. The super senses. It all made sense now. Francis needed to test somethings out. Francis ran out his door and out into the back yard. He looked up to the old tree that held his old tree house. The boy climbed up the old latter, feeling it squeak and give way slightly. He looked out the window of the treehouse and pulled himself out. The boy climbed onto the roof and stepped carefully, looking down at the ground. Francis took a step back, that was a long way down.

“Francis?!” He heard his name from behind. Francis turned suddenly to see his little sister balancing on the roof.

“Doris, what are you doing up here” Francis asked. He stepped forward to help her but she backed away.

“Up here to ask you the same thing” Doris said, putting her hands on her hips. She slipped but caught herself.

“Doris, you need to get down from here, it’s dangerous” Francis scolded her.

“And so do you!” She yelled. Francis went to grab her but she yanked away, falling off the roof.

“DORIS!” Francis yelled. The teen jumped off and caught his sister. She grabbed around his neck and waited, her eyes closed shut. Francis took deep breaths, looking down at the ground.

“Francis” Doris asked, her eyes still shut.

“D-Doris” he answered. Doris opened her eyes and looked at her brother. She looked down to see they were still very high up off the ground. Doris’ grip tightened around Francis’ neck.

“Francis” Doris asked, calming down. Her voice was shaky.

“Yeah” he answered.

“What is happening” She asked, looking back down.

“I-I think I have some explaining to do” Francis said. He took a deep breath, calming down. Francis touched the ground, letting Doris climb out of his arms. She looked over at Francis, who was looking up at the treehouse. Francis carefully lifted off the ground, he swung his legs up and just, floated in the air.

“Francis, you’re-you’re-“ Doris stood, pointing at him.

“Flying, trust me, it gets weirder” Francis told her. He picked her up and let her climb through the window of the treehouse. He climbed in and looked around.

“Francis” Doris said, unsure of what to feel.

“I know. I can fly. I also have super strength, and I have super speed” Francis explained, looking out the window to make sure no one was looking.

“What?” Doris asked. She couldn’t believe her ears. Francis huffed and rubbed his neck. The boy seemed to disappear for a moment and reappeared with a trunk in one arm. He threw it down. Doris sat down, trying to comprehend what was happening.

“This is crazy Francis. Next you’re gonna tell me that one of our dads is Super Topa or something.

“Dad is Super Topa” Francis explained. Doris gave him a look.

“Wait which dad?” Doris asked. Francis groaned.

“Which one do you think Doris?” Francis said, opening the trunk. Doris nodded.

“Fair point. So you think Dad is Super Topa” Doris asked, trying to keep up with the situation.

“I know he’s Super Topa. Doris, is obvious, I don’t know how he’s been able to keep his secret for so long” Francis explained. He held up the picture comparison from earlier. Doris gave it a look.

“I mean, they do look the same but-“ Doris started, taking the pictures and looking down at them.

“THEY HAVE THE SAME NAME DORIS” Francis yelled. Doris jumped.

“Ok, yeah. You’re right. That’s Dad in both pictures. No need to yell” Doris said, setting the pictures down.

“Thats not the end of it Doris. I found this” Francis explained as he pulled out the Super Topa costume. Doris helped him hold it up.

“I didn’t know Dad had abs” Doris noted. Francis shook his head.

“He didn’t, he just- thats not the point Doris!” Francis snapped, bringing her attention back. The two set the costume down.

“So, Dad is Super Topa and now you have super powers” Doris summarized as herself and Francis sat down on the trunk. Francis nodded slowly.

“Yeah” Francis took a deep breath. Doris grabbed Francis and stood him up. She danced around him.

“Francis this is amazing! My big brother is a super hero! Just imagine Francis, you flying around the city, saving people here and there! And you and dad can team up and-“ Doris started to ramble. Francis steadied her in one place.

“Oh no, trust me Doris, Dad doesn’t want me to have powers” Francis explained. Doris sat back down.

“But why, he’s Super Topa” Doris asked. Francis shook his head as he paced the floor.

“No, he WAS Super Topa. He gave up that life. Super Topa has been ‘missing’ for years now. Something else that seems to happen is I have like, super senses or something. I heard Dad and Abuela talking and Dad said he didn’t want me to have powers. Something about him losing something because of it” Francis explained. Doris put her hand on her chin.

“What if this means it’s your turn” Doris said excitedly. Francis shook his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Doris pulled up the costume and held it up to Francis.

“What if you’re the next Super Topa Francis” Doris told him. Francis shot her a look.

 

 

 

Natalio walked into the strangely quiet house. Usually his kids or Topa would be singing or talking. What was going on? Natalio walked up the stairs to Topa’s office. He opened the door slowly to see Topa sitting in his chair, looking at a picture.

“Topa?” Natalio asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. Topa looked up suddenly, his watery eyes meeting his husbands. Topa wiped them and chuckled.

“I uh-I was just-“ Topa started. Natalio walked behind his love and looked down at the pictures in his lap. The first was of Topa and his late wife.

“She was beautiful Topa” Natalio said smiling. Topa nodded.

“I loved her so much Natalio. I won’t lie, there are day where I miss her. But then I remember when I met you. I think she brought me to you on purpose. Without you, I would’ve given up a long time ago” Topa explained, tears running down his face. Natalio bent down to hug him from behind.

“Without her, I would’ve never met you. I suppose I have her to thank” Natalio laughed. He couldn’t remember her name but he did remember they had worked together on…something. Natalio couldn’t recall what.

“Sorry, I was just, looking at old pictures of Doris and Francis” Topa said, looking over at the pile of pictures of the children. Natalio held one of Francis letting Doris ride on his back. They were so young and carefree.

“I can’t believe Francis turns 18 tomorrow” Topa laughed, looking at a picture of his son as a toddler. Natalio shot his husband a look.

“Francis turns 18 tomorrow?” Natalio asked.

 

 

 

 

Francis let Doris climb onto his back and the boy ran across the street. Doris held tightly to him, closing her eyes. Almost as soon as she closed them, she opened them. The were at the front of their street.

“You really do have super speed” Doris said amazed. Francis smiled.

“How long of a walk is it to the school and back?” Francis asked, letting her climb off his back.

“20 minutes total” Doris told him. Francis got into a runner pose. Doris got her phone out and started the timer. The boy took 3 seconds to run to the school and back.

“Francis!” she yelled excitedly. Francis huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Help!”

Francis perked up.

“Did you hear that?” Francis asked his little sister. Doris shook her head.

“Help! Please someone!”

Francis took off without another word.

 

Francis stopped at a busy street in the city. He looked around frantically for the lady calling for help.

“Help, someone! He’s getting away!” Francis noticed a man run into an alley way. The boy sped over there. The man held a purse in his hand and a knife in the other.

“Hey!” Francis yelled. The man turned suddenly and lunged at him. Francis moved around him quickly, causing the man to look around. As soon as he turned to face Francis, the teen punched him. He stumbled back a bit and slashed at Francis. The boy yelped in pain as the steel cut through his shirt and into his upper right chest. Francis hissed and ran around the man, picking him up and slamming him against the wall. Francis dropped him.

“Officer! There he went!” Francis heard. He needed to get out of here. The man was unconscious at Francis’ feet. Francis bit his lip. He snapped his fingers as an idea struck him.

“He went this way-“ the woman explained. Melody froze. There the man lay on the ground, unconscious. The bag beside him.

“Someone must’ve stopped him” The lady said, retrieving her bag. Melody looked around but no signs of anyone. She huffed as she pulled the guy up and cuffed him.

Francis sat on the edge of the building, watching from above. He huffed and put a hand to his wound. At least the woman got her purse back.

 

 

Francis ran back and went straight to the back of the house. He flew up to Doris’ window and tapped on the glass. She opened the window angrily.

“Thanks for leaving me at- Francis!” She yelled as she pulled him in. He winced as she pulled his hand away from the bloody wound.

“Francis what happened?” She asked as she rushed to fund the first aid kit she kept in her room.

“I stopped a thief. He had a knife” Francis said, looking down at the blood on his hands. Doris dapped the wound with a cloth causing Francis to yelp.

“Oh hush you big baby. Its just rubbing alcohol. I use it all the time when I accidentally cut myself when I sew” Doris scolded him. Francis hissed as she wrapped the bandage.

“So you heard a someone cry for help” Doris asked curious, putting her pink box away.

“From all the way in the city Doris. You should’ve seen me. I zoomed around him and then bam. He was out” Francis explained excitedly. Doris froze. Seen him.

“Did anyone see you!” Doris asked worriedly. Francis shook his head.

“No why?” Francis asked. Doris groaned.

“Francis, you’ve seen the super hero shows. If a super hero’s true identity comes out. The bad guys know who to go after!” Doris exclaimed. Francis bit his lip.

“You’re right, I’ll be more careful next time” Francis said, dipping his head. Doris smiled and handed him a blue hoodie with a big T on the front.

“Doris-“ Francis started.

“I’m altering Dad’s old outfit to fit you but until then wear that if you go out. It’ll hide your face some. Oh and this!” Doris yelled and handed him a thin mask that went around his eyes.

“To hide your secret identity” Doris nudged him. Francis smiled as he took his bloodied shirt off.

“Ew gross, I don’t want to look at your gross chest hairs Francis” Doris said, cover her eyes as she gave him a new red shirt. He chuckled and hissed a but as he put it on. He threw the hoodie on over it. It was a little too big on him but otherwise it was fine.

“But Doris I-“ Francis started. Doris hushed him and ran a hand down the pattern and the T on his chest and stomach, making it disappear.

“Doris, you’re a genius!” Francia yelled hugging her. He ran a hand over it to make it appear again.

“Just until the costume is done” Doris assured him.

“Francis! Doris! What is going on in there?” They heard Topa yell. Francis ran a hand over his chest down to his lower stomach, making the T disappear. He put the mask in the hoodie pocket. Topa opened the door.

“Hey guys, whats sounds like your throwing a party in here” Topa laughed. Francis and Doris smiled nervously.

“Oh uh, yeah, I was just measuring Francis to make sure his outfit for tomorrow is gonna fit right” Doris lied, throwing her measuring tap around his waist. Topa smiled.

“Thats so sweet of you Doris. Francis, any big party plans for tomorrow?” Topa asked as he sat down on Doris’ bed, next to Francis.

“I-uh-I planned on having Harmony and Carlos over. And I guess Lila since you know her. She always comes over. And-and Melody might stop by since she’s Harmony’s sister and-and I’m sure Doris will have Josefina over because Josefina likes to come over-“ Francis started to ramble. Doris nudged him.

“Harmony and Carlos are coming over” Francis concluded. Topa gave his son a strange look.

“Francis, are you feeling ok?” Topa asked, putting a head to his son’s forehead.

“He’s just nervous!” Doris answered. Topa gave her a look.

“Over what?” Topa asked Francis. The siblings looked at each other.

“I-uh-I” Doris started.

“I’m nervous because I don’t want you guys to feel like you need to get me anything” Francis lied quickly. Topa laughed and put an arm around Francis. The boy bit his lip as he tried not to cry out. Topa’s arm was right where the wound was.

“Francis, Francis, Francis… you’re turning 18. Its your special day” Topa assured the boy. Francis nodded as he gripped his pants leg. Topa got up and started to walk out.

“You kids are acting very strange” Topa noted as he walked out. Francis took a deep breath.

“Francis, are you ok?” Doris asked him. Francis smiled and grabbed Doris’ pillow, holding it up to his face as he screamed into it.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Doris said, getting back to working on the Super Topa costume.


	5. The Car Chase

He landed up on the building, looking down to see the police swarm the bank. Another robber stopped. Francis smirked as he adjusted his hoodie to make sure it covered most of his face. He was getting good at this hero thing. It had been a month since he discovered his powers. His dad was still oblivious. Doris was still working on that costume. Francis felt his phone vibrate. Harmony and Carlos.

~

Francis climbed in through his window and before he could say or do anything, the light flicked on. Francis nearly fell back out but found his balance.

“Carlos, when are you gonna learn you-“ Francis started.

“Can’t do that. Oh I know, it’s just fun watching you jump like that” Carlos laughed, sitting on the boy’s bed.

“Where did you go, you said you were grabbing a drink” Harmony asked him. The three had gotten together to watch a movie, they had watched half of it when Francis heard a cry for help.

“I-uh-I well, I heard something outside and then I realized I had locked myself out” Francis lied. It was getting harder and harder to lie to his best friends.

“Yeah, ok, what happened to your pants” Harmony asked, crossing her arms. Carlos smirked, Francis was a terrible liar.

“I-was chased. By a-dog?” Francis thought out loud. Harmony gave him a look.

“You were chased. By a dog” Harmony said unamused. Francis went to his closet and got a pair of shorts.

“Y-Yeah. And I tripped and tore my pants. No big deal, Doris can fix them” Francis said as he slipped the torn pair off and the shorts on. He decided to keep his blue hoodie on.

“Francis, you’ve been acting very strange lately. Is something the matter?” Harmony asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Francis looked at her and bit his lip.

“I just- I’m just going through a lot right now and I feel like it’s something I need to figure out on my own” Francis said softly. It was true. He was still figuring the whole superhero thing out. He was still unsure of what to tell his dads. Harmony took his hand.

“Well if you ever need anything you know you can come to me and Carlos, right Carlos?” Harmony asked. Carlos looked up suddenly from his popcorn.

“Sorry what?” Carlos asked. The two other friends giggled and resumed their place on Francis’ bed.

~

 

Francis hummed to himself as he watched the street. He scratched at his nose, the mask he wore was still a pain to wear, but it kept his identity safe. It was a quiet night, perfect for just sitting and watching the stars. Francis was ready for anything that may come up this way. He was snapped back into reality when he noticed a bright green car race down the street. It was going dangerously fast. It was being followed by two slick black cars. This was new. Francis didn’t know what to do, or who to help. The boy jumped building to building, catching up with the speeding cars. He recognized that green car. Patrick. The car swerved around a sharp corner, gaining speed. He heard gunshots being fired at the green car. Francis jumped down and ran behind the first black car. Francis smirked as he grabbed the back of it and lifted it up. He just wanted to stop it, not hurt anyone.

“What the-!?” A man cried out from inside. Francis looked around and laughed as he carried the heavier vehicle up and onto a building. He looked down to watch one of Patrick’s tires get shot out. Francis could tell Patrick was trying to keep control of the car. Francis jumped down in front of the other black car and shut his eyes tightly, his hands out ready to stop the car. He opened his eyes and smirked as he put a large dent into the car. The air bags inside went off, giving Francis enough time to run off. Now to stop Patrick’s car. Francis sped to help the boy but watched as it drove right off the Old Mill Bridge. Francis managed to catch the back of it.

Patrick shut his eyes and waited for the impact of water, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the river, but he was suspended in air. Patrick huffed and kicked the door of his car off, tearing his seatbelt off. The boy grabbed the small briefcase in the passenger seat and climbed onto the side of the car. He noticed the boy holding it.

No.

Thats impossible.

There, keeping his car from falling, was Super Topa. Patrick managed to climb onto the bridge. Francis let the car go.

“I really hope nothing important was in that car because it’s gone” Francis joked. Patrick huffed and rubbed his eyes. THE Super Topa was in front of him. Patrick went to open his mouth but his arm sent a sharp ache down it, making it throb again.

“Hey, are you ok?” Francis asked. Patrick hissed as he grabbed his arm with his free hand. He needed to get outta here. Patrick gasped and pointed the opposite direction, causing Francis to look.

“There’s nothing- where’d he go?” Francis said. The boy was gone.

~

 

Topa sat on the couch, going over the new song he was writing. Doris sat next to him, hand sewing something together. Francis sat down next to Doris with a bag of chips in his hand. If there was one downside to doing all this superhero work, it was he was always unbearably hungry. Before all this, the slim teen would barely eat and be fine until the next day. His dads always tried to coax him to eat more, but Francis would get a meal in, maybe two meals on a good day and then he’d forget or get too busy to eat. Now, Francis couldn’t go an hour with feeling like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Where’s dad?” Doris asked, snaking her hand into Francis’ chips, taking a few for herself.

“He said something about a special news report” Topa explained, grabbing his cup of coffee. Topa noticed Francis.

“Francis, we just had dinner. And of all things you had to chose something unhealthy” Topa scolded him. Francis shrugged.

“I’m hungry” Francis whined. Doris rolled her eyes.

“You’re always hungry” Doris muttered as she tried to focus on her sewing.

“That might explain where the ice cream went last night” Topa asked, giving his son an unamused look. Francis froze. He had forgotten about to pint of the frozen treat Topa had hid in the freezer. Francis switched the TV on to the channel Natalio worked on.

“And now a breaking news report:” the announcer read. Saky appeared on the screen.

“We remember the good old days when crime was at it’s lowest and anytime you needed saving all you had to do was cry for help. Well folks, it looks like those days are back as we have various reports that Super Topa is back in town-“ She said. Topa and Francis both began to choke and cough. The screen flashed to a few blurred pictures of a blue figure, doing incredible feats. Topa stared at the screen. He suddenly shot a look at Francis. Doris noticed their father and nudged Francis.

“Did you hear that dad! Super Topa’s back. I remember you used to tell me all sorts of stories about him when I was little!” Francis exclaimed excitedly. Topa sighed in relief. Francis still had no idea, and that meant he wasn’t a super.

“Yeah, thats great” Topa took a deep breath. A new imposter was on the loose. Doris bit her lip. It took every ounce of her not to say something, anything. Francis bit his lip as he looked to Doris. He needed to be more careful. A part of Francis was screamin with panic because be managed to be seen.

But another part was so overjoyed.

He is a superhero.

Francis is Super Topa.


	6. Patrick Greenfeld

Pink smiled as she watched the scientist set the needle down. Green gripped the table, taking shaky breaths. She patted his cheek.

“You’re doin so good babe. Just a few more shots and daddy’s plan can start” she assured him.

“I’m just afraid of how his body will react in the end” the scientist said, looking at some charts on the wall.

“What do you mean, Classenclown. You said the serum was ready” Pink growled. Classenclown took a step back.

“Well yes, on lab rats. Patrick here is the first one to actually get the shots, so we’ll need to keep a close eye on him” Classenclown explained. Green sat silently on the table, trying to calm himself. His arm hurt so much.

“There’s our little monster, how’s the project coming along Classenclown” An older man asked, taking Green’s chin and looking the boy’s face over.

“We’re going to need to keep a close eye on him. I’ve upped the amount we’re giving him so I’m not sure how well his body will react to it” Classenclown explained, unwrapping a small lollipop for the boy. Green took it carefully, wincing as he moved his arm. The older man hummed.

“Up the amount again. We have a problem that needs getting rid of” the man growled.

“Sir, too much and he may reject it. The best outcome is that he is able to work through the pain” Classenclown yelled. The man eyed the green-haired boy.

“And the worst outcome?” He asked. Classenclown played with the pen in his hands.

“He’ll die”

Green gripped the table suddenly, panic rising in his chest. He felt Pink put a gentle hand on his back.

“So be it then” the man growled as he walked out.

“But daddy-“ Pink started. The man shot her a look.

“Super Topa has returned and if he catches wind of what we are doing, its over. I refuse to let that goody two shoes ruin our plan” the man growled.

“But daddy, Green may die-“ Pink yelled. Green jumped off the table suddenly, standing in his soldier stance.

“I won’t let you down Rodríguez, you will succeed” Green mumbled. The older man smiled and patted Green on the shoulder.

“That’s the spirit Patrick. I knew I could count on you” Rodríguez laughed. He left the lab. Green let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Patrick-“ Pink said, grabbing his arm.

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine. We need to focus on the next part of the plan. Classenclown, what was the next thing we need” Green asked, walking over to him and looking at a map on the wall.

“The signal booster and the sonic ripper. If he wants to get the signal across the world, he has to have those two pieces” Classenclown explained. Green huffed and handed Pink a red marker.

“And where do we get it?” She asked, looking into Green’s eyes. They seemed an usually bright green today.

~

Francis let Carlos and Harmony walk into the house first. The trio threw their bags down and fell onto the couch. It was a Friday afternoon and the lot were excited for the weekend.

“It feels like it’s been years since we had sleepover” Harmony laughed as she watched Francis stretch. Carlos smiled as he spread out on the couch.

“No school, No soccer” Carlos said as he sighed contently.

“No saving the day” Francis slipped. He froze as he put a hand over his hand. Carlos and Harmony gave him a look but before the two could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Francis shot up and opened the door to a very nervous Rulo Ricardo.

“Ricardo, hey?” Francis greeted. He moved out of the way and let the younger boy in.

“H-Hi Francis, Carlos, Harmony. I-uh- I uh wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party” Ricardo asked.

“Are you talking about the one Pink invited the entire school too” Carlos asked his friend. Ricardo scratched his neck nervously.

“Y-Yeah. Rolando is making me go. But I really don’t like going to those big parties because there are so many people and its so crazy and people are usually drinking. Rolando always goes off and flirts around at the parties and I really don’t wanna go alone because I’ll get left alone and I-“ Ricardo started. Harmony got up and grabbed his shoulders.

“Ricardo! Calm down. We’ll go with you” Harmony assured him. Ricardo smiled. Francis bit his lip. This was going to be interesting.

~

Rolando didn’t say anything as they got out of the car. The twins were wearing similar outfits but in different colors. Carlos wore an outfit like theirs but in purple. Harmony wore a pretty purple and blue dress, all of them made Francis feel very underdressed. The teen wore a light blue button up and red skinny jeans. Pink’s mansion was large and the party had already started. Inside, it was like a party out of the movies. Francis already felt his anxiety spike, but he felt someone squeeze his hand. He expected it to be Harmony, she was the one who always sensed when he was getting anxious. Carlos held the boy’s hand as they walked. Before Francis knew it, they were in the kitchen. Carlos let go of the boy’s hand and felt at ease in here. The kitchen was nearly empty save for three very familiar people. Green and Pink were at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Francis’ old boss was on the other side.

“And you’re father is right. Sometimes we have to push things a long” Arnoldo explained to the two teens.

“Pink, Green” Carlos said. The two turned and Pink smiled.

“Carlos, what a pleasure. I don’t see you here very often. And you brought Francis. It’s about time bell boy, welcome to the party crowd. You know, everyone still talks about how you climbed the rope and rang the bell” Pink said, pulling him over. Francis sat between Green and Carlos.

“Francis, what a pleasure. I haven’t seen you around the restaurant” Arnoldo said, almost sounding passive-aggressive.

“Well sir, I’ve been very busy with school” Francis said, dipping his head. Arnoldo hummed.

“Well you are very much missed. It hasn’t been the same since you left” Arnoldo said, trying to sound pleasant. He really did miss the young boy, but school came first.

“So Francis, Carlos, what are the two anti-socials doing at one of the biggest parties in the city” Pink asked, handing them drinks.

“Ricardo wanted us to come so. Here we are” Carlos answered. Francis bit his lip as he eyed the veggie tacos on the counter.

“Feel free Francis. People didn’t come here to eat. They came here to drink” Pink said, getting Arnoldo to set an array of platters on the island.

“Please eat some of this, Francis. None of these kids know how to appreciate good food” Arnoldo snarked. Francis laughed as he took a few and put them on his plate. Carlos did the same.

“You know, it’s nice to see guys like you here. Most of the boys that come are big headed jocks. Rolando and Ricardo are usually the only ones I talk to at these parties” Pink went on to explain as the two boys ate. Francis noticed Green had his head in his arms, laying on the counter.

“Is Patrick ok?” Francis asked. Pink frowned.

“He has a bit of a headache and the light has been bothering him. He’ll be ok, I gave him some medicine” Pink said worriedly. Francis sensed something was off.

“Hey! There they arree!” They heard. Rolando took a seat next to Francis.

“Franciiis, Franciscocho! Carlos. Pinkie. Green Stalk. This is a great party you’re throwing, Pinkie” Rolando exclaimed. Francis watched carefully as Green seemed to tense up. Green stood up suddenly and walked out. Pink frowned as she zoned out Rolando’s talking.

“Boys, if you’ll excuse me” Pink said, chasing after the boy.

“They gave been acting weirder and weirder” Carlos noticed. Rolando watched the door carefully.

“Patrick…hasn’t been well, recently” Rolando said, looking down at the counter.

“He’s gonna be ok though, right?” Francis asked. Arnoldo and Rolando made eye contact.

“We don’t know” Arnoldo said softly. Rolando got up and left.

Rolando opened the door to Pink setting next to Green on the floor.

“He’s gonna be ok right?” Rolando asked, shutting the door.

“Daddy upped the amount” Pink said quietly. Green laid curled up, taking shaky breaths. The boy was covered in sweat and was getting very pale.

“Pink, I’m not sure I want to help you anymore” Rolando said suddenly, backing up to the door. She shot him a look.

“You can’t do that!” She yelled angrily. Rolando took a breath.

“I was told we were gonna make the city a better place. Now we’re turning an innocent kid into a monster!” Rolando yelled back. The next thing Rolando knew, he was tackled to the ground by an immense force. Green had jumped him and pinned him to the ground. Those bright green eyes pierced into Rolando, causing the boy scream. Pink tapped Green’s shoulder.

“Patrick” she warned. Green got off the jock and walked over to his desk. He panted as he picked up a chair and smashed it to bits, yelling.

“Patrick” she said, suddenly becoming worried. Rolando ran out of the room. Green fell to the ground in a crying mess. His body hurt so much. He needed to be sick. He felt like his blood was boiling. Then, he passed out.

~

Rolando sat silently in the car, biting his lip. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t turn his back on the most powerful family in the cit, but he really didn’t want this. Ricardo’s laugh brought Rolando back from his thoughts. Ricardo, Carlos, Harmony and Francis were joking around having fun. If Rolando was honest, it was the happiest he’s seen his brother.

~

Francis collapsed on his bed, Carlos pulled the boys desk chair over and Harmony sat on the edge of the bed.

“What a party” Harmony laughed. It was probably the most fun the group had. Carlos put his feet up on the bed and leaned back.

“Who knew parties were that fun” Francis mumbled. Harmony rolled her eyes. Carlos and Francis didn’t leave the kitchen until Harmony and Ricardo dragged then to the dance floor. It was fun watching them go at it. Francis closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He had eaten too much, danced too long and now he was ready to sleep for a very long time.

“Says you, all you and Carlos did was eat” Harmony scolded him.

“Hey, we danced” Carlos mentioned. Harmony laughed as she looked between her boys. Carlos and Francis were both quickly on their way to sleep. The door opened and Doris walked in holding a certain super hero costume.

“Francis the outfit is-“ Doris froze. Harmony and Carlos were now looking between her and Francis.

“Aw Francis, didn’t realize you still had a fascination with Super Topa” Harmony laughed. Doris and Francis looked to each other nervously.

“Yea haha” Francis laughed nervously. Carlos smirked.

“Well go on, put it on” He pushed his best friend. Francis got out of bed and slowly put on the gear. It felt…right. Doris had made some alterations to the costume, there wasn’t as much padding, the gauntlets were a bit heavier, and there was no cape.

“Aw look at you Francis” Harmony laughed.

“Help”

Francis twitched as he heard the cry. It was barely over a whisper.

“I-I have to leave” Francis stammered, running out. Everyone stared at him.

~

Francis wore the mask over his eyes, he couldn’t be too careful. The lab was strange as he examined it from the trees. It was obviously quiet, what could he wrong? Francis flew up to the doors, noticing two men knocked unconscious. Francis pried the doors open and walked down the white corridor. As he walked, he found everyone was fast asleep on the ground. Guards, Scientists, random employees. They were all out. Francis went into the elevator and found it not working. The boy huffed and looked at his gauntlet. He found three buttons. He tried the first one and it sent a grappling hook out, causing Francis to duck. Why did Doris add this, he could fly? The second button was a flashlight. Ok, that was actually really useful. The third button emitted a laser. Francis smirked as he cut a whole through the bottom of the floor and let himself slowly fly downwards. He pried open another door, super strength really did come in handy. Francis found a large opened vault. Inside was pitch black. Francis tried the flashlight, but it didn’t work. He walked blindly as he came into a room with smaller safes in the wall. A set of glowing green eyes looked at him sudden. Francis went to tackle the creature but was punched back. That was strange, Francis never got pushed back like that. Francis went to take a swing but felt a blow to his stomach. He felt instantly sick, maybe eating too much before a mission was a bad idea. Francis zoomed behind the figure but felt something prick his shoulder. He felt drowsy. He needed to get out of here and quickly. The eyes were gone and Francis stumbled his way out of the lab.

~

Francis fell into his room through the window, still in the Super Topa outfit.

“Francis!” Doris yelled, trying to lift him up. She let his head rest in her lap and she pulled the dart from his shoulder.

“Doris, what is going on?” Carlos asked. Francis was obviously in pain. A black eye forming on his face.

“Francis is Super Topa” Harmony pieced together. Carlos shot her a look.

“We have a lot of explaining to do but for now, can you help me get him into bed please?” Doris said, starting to take the super suit off of her brother.

~

Green huffed as he sat down on his bed. His head and arms throbbed. His mind was cloudy. He was so tired. He looked down at his wrist, the usual blue veins were turning a dark green, just like his hair did when he got the first dose of serum. He had retrieved the first part of the sonic ripper and he had a plan to get the sound wave disrupter. He was going to get both in one night, but the run in was too much for Green’s body. He was so, so tired.


	7. The Building

For the first time in awhile, Francis woke up and didn’t feel hungry. His body hurt, mind still hazy. All he could remember were this bright green eyes that shun in the dark. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, yelping as he realized one was obviously hurt. He’d have a hard time explaining that one to his dads. He looker up to see his friends fast asleep. From the looks of it, they were working on some sort of gadget. Francis winced as he got up and made his way downstairs.

“Good morning Fran-FRANCIS!” Natalio yelled, shooting up from his spot on the couch.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Francis mumbled. He should’ve just gone back to sleep.

“Francis, what happened? Who did this to you?” Natalio asked in a panic. Francis pulled away from his touch.

“It was an accidental dad. Carlos, Harmomy and I went to that party last night. I tripped going down some stairs and got elbowed in the face” Francis explained. Natalio took a calming breath.

“Francis, you need to be more careful” Natalio told him, following his son into the kitchen. Francis huffed, he hated lying to his parents but he couldn’t just tell Natalio about Super Topa. Francis started on making breakfast when Harmony and Carlos came down.

“Francis” Harmony warned. The boy gave her a look.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know. After breakfast” He mumbled.

~

“So you’re dad was the original Super Topa and now you’re Super Topa?” Carlos summed up. Harmony and Carlos sat on the boy’s bed while Francis paced the floor.

“Yes” Francis said. He looked over at the quantlet on his desk.

“What were you two up to last night?” Francis asked, putting the guantlet on, it seemed to activate upon touch.

“Doris said that, maybe we could help you. Carlos built a communication system, you can push the button on it and it’ll alert me and Carlos. This way if you need information, help, anything you have two people that can help you” Harmony explained. Francis nodded.

“Thats pretty cool” Francis said, taking it off. Doris ran in.

“Francis, you need to see this” She said worriedly.

Francis ran down to see Topa and Natalio on the couch, watching the news. On the screen, was Super Topa in action. Someone had filmed the entire car sequence. Francis looked over at his dad. Topa looked furious.

“He’s going to get someone killed” Topa yelled, storming into the kitchen. Francis bit his lip and went back upstairs.

“I have to tell him” Francis said, slamming the door to his room.

“Isn’t that like, a rule. Don’t tell people about your powers” Carlos said, playing with his new earpiece.

“You guys know” Francis told them.

“Yeah, but we intend on helping you, Francis, your dad is going to forbid you from doing hero work” Harmony explained. Francis groaned and slammed his fist into his desk, putting a hole through it.

“Francis, you need to calm down-“ Doris started to say.

“Someone help!”

Francis sped around the room and was suddenly in his Super Topa outfit.

“I have to go, cover me yeah” Francis said, putting on the gauntlet Carlos had made. He jumped from the window and flew as fast as he could to the city.

“Francis, can you hear us?” Francis heard Harmony say in his ear.

“Loud and clear Harmony” He answered. He spotted the burning building. He had to keep his profile low.

The teen punched one of the windows out and stepped in carefully. The fire was spreading quickly and he needed to search every floor for survivors. Francis huffed as he sped around each floor, until finally, he heard the cry. The very top of the building. Francis ran as fast as his super speed would allow. The top floor wasn’t too bad, the lights had gone out and it was obvious the fire was below. Francis felt the building shift. He coughed as he inhaled smoke, looking around desperately through the dark. Thats when he saw them, those glowing green eyes.

“You” Francis growled and jumped the figure. He was thrown to the ground and the two began to wrestle. Whoever this was, was just as strong as he was. The two froze when the heard the crying, the crying of a little girl. The figure looked to Francis and then into the darkness.

“Please, we can fight later, but please. I can’t see, you obviously can” Francis coughed. There was too much smoke. The figure huffed but disappeared. Before Francis could think, a small girl was pushed into his arms.

“Thank you” He said, but before Francis could say anything, the building underneath them collapsed. Francis looked up and held the girl tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The figure fell to the ground and looked up at the flying hero.

“We gotta get outta here” Francis told the darkened figure. He felt the figure grab him and toss him at the wall. Francis curled up over the girl and the two found themselves floating. Francis took deep breaths, the girl clung tightly to him.

“It’s ok, you’re safe now” Francis whispered to her. He flew down gently and a woman came running up to him, taking the child. Francis took deep breaths, coughing here and there. He was bombarded with questions and people, Francis looked back to the rubble. The Green-Eyes. Francis managed to get through the crowd and ran to the rubble, moving bits and pieces.

“Francis, what’s happening” He heard in his ear.

“The thing, it-it saved me and a little girl. I-I don’t think it survived” Francis said sadly.

“Come back to base, we have another problem” Carlos told him. Francis nodded and made his way back home.

~

Harmony took a cold wet rag and wiped Francis’ cheek. The boy was covered in soot and he was very warm to the touch. He was still coughing a lot.

“It’s got these bright, glowing eyes and-and I’m pretty sure it’s stronger than I am” Francis explained. Doris, Harmony, Carlos and Francis all sat in the old treehouse. Carlos had set up the computer he and Francis had been building.

“Like this” Carlos asked, moving his monitor to show a pitch dark screen, but two bright glowing eyes searching around.

“Thats it. Thats the thing” Francis explained. He hissed as he moved.

“Well, that’s interesting. It seems to be the cause of a lot of trouble recently. I’ve found at least 4 places that has it on security footage and it says here in some of the records that very important bits of technology have gone missing” Carlos explained. Francis hummed. There was more going on here than meets the eye.

~

Topa tapped his fingers on his desk. Something was going on in the city. He could feel it. He got up and headed toward the chain that opened the attic hatch door. The older man flew up there with ease. A lot of old memories were up here, memories before Francis was born. He looked around for something.

The key was gone.

The key he kept hidden…

was very gone. Topa huffed and looked around the attic.

The trunk was gone too.

“No” he whispered. The retired super hero took his phone out and made a call.

“Where is it?” He demanded.

“That’s no way to say hello to your Abuela-“ He heard. Topa wanted to scream, to yell, to punch something. Anything.

“Where is it” he said angrily.

“I’m not sure what you mean” Abuela said. Topa huffed.

“Don’t play this game. The key is gone and the only one who knew about it was you. The trunk is gone too” Topa yelled.

“It was his right” Abuela said. Topa’s heart dropped.

“No” He whispered.

“Oh please Topa. You’ve seen the news. He’s doing great things” Abuela assured him. Topa let his phone fall out of his hand as he ran out of the attic. Topa checked each room until finally he looked out at the treehouse.

~

“I think I’m gonna call her EMA” Carlos said, wiping off the console of the computer.

“EMA? What does she do?” Harmony asked sitting next to him. Doris sat with Francis, sewing the boy’s sweatshirt up.

“She’ll be able to monitor Francis’ health through the suit. Something me and Doris were talking about last night. Now, Francis can know if he’s overheating, bleeding, freezing, etc. etc.” Carlos explained. Francis smiled.

“Now that’s cool” Francis laughed.

“Francis” he heard. Topa was standing at the hatched. The four froze.

“Please tell me this is all a prank” Topa begged.

“Dad-“ Francis said, standing up.

“No, please. Tell me this isn’t true” Topa begged holding back tears.

“I-I can’t lie to you like that dad” Francis whispered. Topa held back a sob.

“How could you do this” Topa asked.

“How could you keep this from me?” Francis asked back. Topa let out a sigh.

“Because Francis, being a hero means losing everything you love. If it wasn’t for the stupid hero business, your mother would still be here!” Topa yelled.

“I’m sorry dad, but this is who I am destined to be” Francis told him.

“No it’s not, there is no such thing as destiny. You have a choice, just like I did! I refuse to lose you too” Topa begged. Francis took a deep breath but froze.

“Help! Please!” Francis heard. He looked at his dad and then to the window.

“No!” Topa yelled grabbing him. Francis ducked away from the Topa and grabbed the suit. He jumped from the window and ran. Topa followed him. Francis managed to get the suit on and looked at his wrist. Grappling hook. Francis shot the hook at a lamp and held it up, causing Topa to trip. This was not good.

~

Green limped into the mansion. He was in so much pain. He didn’t mean to start the fire, he just needed the parts to the Ripper. How was he supposed to know it would cause an explosion?

“Patrick?” He heard from the stairway. Green limped forward and fell. He held the briefcase out for her. Pink looked at the mangled mess on the floor. She picked up the briefcase.

“What happened to you?” She asked.

“Building fell- on top of me” Green groaned. Pink hissed.

“That probably hurt” she said, opening it up to see the pieces.

“But hey, you got the pieces. Daddy is gonna be so pleased” Pink assured him. Green attempted to get up but found pain surge through him. Everything hurt. He could feel his blood rushing through him.

“We have the next location” she said. Green hissed as he got up, taking sharp breaths.

“A building. Just fell. On top of me” Green muttered. Pink nodded.

“I heard you, but Green, you’re a monster now, you should be able to take it” Pink told him. Green closed his eyes, he had no choice. Last time he tried to rest he was punished. He would just have to push through the pain.

“Where’s the next target?” Green asked.


	8. The Signal Tower

Francis ran as fast as he could and sighed in relief. Just a kitten stuck up a tree. These saves were the best, they were the easiest. Francis had returned the cat and ran a hand through his hair. 

Topa watched the boy and how he interacted with the people around him. He certainly did look the part and acted the part. He couldn’t lose Francis. 

“Somebody’s climbing the radio tower” Topa heard. The older man looked up towards the tower and took a deep breath. There was, in fact, someone climbing the tower. 

“Super Topa! The radio tower!” Topa yelled at his son. Francis looked up and ran to the building. 

Green huffed as he climbed. His body hurt so much. He was exhausted and the promise of sleep had pushed him to go ahead and climb the tower. He held the device in his other hand. It was a good thing he wore that black mask, he really couldn’t afford someone knowing his identity and after the shots, it was becoming much harder to do. 

“Hey!” Green heard behind him. He looked over his shoulder and growled. Not him again. 

“Green eyes! What are you doing?” Francis yelled, going to grab him. Green snarled at him and jumped up to the next set of steel poles. 

“What is the big deal with you? You steal a bunch of weird tech and now you’re climbing a radio tower? I just wanna know why!” Francis asked, following the black figure. If it was night, he would’ve blended in perfectly. Green climbed faster. Francis grabbed him, only to receive an elbow to the stomach. That usually wouldn’t hurt, but Green Eyes was much stronger than any normal person. Green held onto the radio tower firmly. Francis went to grab him again but found Green Eyes had jumped onto him, letting the device fall. Green grabbed the boys arm and pressed the button for the grappling hook, sending it up to the top. Green let go and let himself fall, catching the device. Green managed to catch himself on the poles and jumped back up to Francis. Francis huffed as he tried to pull himself free of the grapples grip on the bars. He heard something bend. Green laughed as he grabbed onto the hooks rope and climbed up. Francis flew up and out so the rope shifted straight. Green yelped at the shift. He was facing the wrong direction on the rope. He couldn’t let go of the device again. Green pulled out his knife from his belt and cut the rope, wrapping it around his hand as it fell back against the support beams of the radio tower. He had to lose him, he couldn’t afford to fail. Green huffed as he made it up to the satellite at the top. The boy connected the device to one of the panels and opened the box, fiddling with the buttons and wires. 

“Green eyes!” Francis yelled but was pushed back by a strange force. The sky became dark and Francis watched as lightening illuminated the sky. 

“Francis! Whats going on!” He heard Harmony in his ear. 

“Green Eyes put some sort of device on the radio tower. I-I think it’s a weather device!” Francis yelled as the wind picked up. 

“No, it’s just a-“ Carlos started to say but the ear piece cut out. Francis took it out and looked at it strangely. Suddenly, all the buildings around the city lost power. He had to stop this. Francis tackled Green Eyes, sending the two falling. 

Topa watched with horror. He had to help Francis, but he couldn’t use his powers in his civilian clothes. Topa ran into the building and sped up each floor. He was thrown back as something hit him. That hurt. Pink stepped in front of him as he laid on the ground. 

“Daddy said this new Super Topa was too young to be the original. At first, I didn’t believe him but obviously he was right. I’m impressed Topa. You hid all these years. Who knew your son would be your downfall” Pink laughed. 

“Pink, don’t do this. Whatever it is your dad has told you-“ Topa started, sitting up. 

“Shut up! You took the one thing I had away from me and him!” Pink yelled, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Your mother was a super villain!” Topa yelled. 

“She was still a mother! You took her away from us and now we are going to take away the one thing you love” Pink growled. She shot Topa in the arm with a dart. He suddenly felt very, very sleepy. 

~

The two crashed into building, laying in the rubble. Green was the first one up. He stumbled as he wiped blood from his nose. The dark of the room helped hide him as he stepped back away from the hole in the ceiling. Francis got up and coughed. 

“Now look what you did” Francis said, looking at the hole. Green tackled Francis and the two wrestled on the ground. Francis caught Green in a headlock and stood up. Green grunted as he tried to get out of it. He had an idea. The teen pulled the mask over his mouth down and bit down onto Francis arm. Francis felt an electric shock as Green tore the communicator apart. Francis let go and took the gauntlet off. Francis and Green took heavy breaths. The two were obviously overheated and tired. 

“Look, I’m just doing my job” Green Eyes said, standing in the light. He took the mask completely off. 

“Patrick?” Francis asked. He felt something hit his arm and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Sometimes it’s just too easy, huh Green?” Pink laughed, putting her dart gun away. Green gave her a look as he wiped more blood from his nose, taking deep breaths. 

~

Natalio looked up at the sky, there wasn’t rain in the forecast. His house was dark, the whole place silent. Something was very wrong. 

“Topa?” He called. No response. 

“Francis?” No response. 

“Doris?” Still no response. Natalio looked out the window and noticed the tree house. He walked outside. 

“Doris? Francis? Anyone up there?” Natalio called. The hatch opened and Doris appeared. Natalio sighed in relief. 

“Dad!” She cried. Something was wrong, Doris never cried. Natalio climbed up and embraced Doris. Harmony and Carlos were scrambling at some strange computer. 

“Whats wrong? Where’s Francis and Topa?” He asked. Harmony and Carlos looked at each other. 

“We have a lot to explain but the simplest answer is-“ Harmony started. 

“We don’t know” Carlos took a breath. Natalio gave them a look. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Natalio asked worriedly. 

“Francis has been going behind yours and Topa’s back and doing hero work! Topa found out and Francis got a call for help and Topa went after him and then the power went out and we can’t communicate with them!” Doris cried. Natalio was so confused. 

“Your husband used to be Super Topa and now Francis is Super Topa” Carlos summed up. Natalio thought for a moment. It all made sense. 

“And we don’t know where they are?” Natalio asked. 

“I know where they are!” The four heard from outside. 

“Lince?” Natalio asked, looking out the window at the tall scrawny kid. 


End file.
